Ignacius Baumann
Ignacius Baumann is a local shop keeper in Bellwood. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Mr. Baumann wears a light blue shirt, a black t-shirt, and black pants with a white apron. He is partially bald and has gray hair on the side of his head. In Omniverse, Mr. Baumann wears glasses, a dark pink bow-tie and a light pink-striped yellow shirt with a dark pink apron and brown pants. He also has grown a little black mustache. He also has a pot belly. Personality In Ultimate Alien, he was shown as being friendly and nice to Ben. During Omniverse however, he came to grow an irrational hatred of Ben for any damage to his property or car that was never intentional. He is shown to have a cold, unforgiving and impatient demeanor towards Ben. He is generally unreasonable, as shown in Special Delivery, when he scolds Ben for another accidental destruction of his car that was the result of an unprovoked alien attack. Despite that, he often helps Ben's team by hiding them in his store during the Incursean occupation. History Background As it was revealed in Special Delivery, Mr. Baumann knows Ben for ten years. They first met when Ben's family moved into the house next to him. Ben accidentally set his car on fire by looking at it with a magnifying glass. One day a five years old Ben Tennyson did 10 dollars and 1 cent damage to his lima beans stuck. He was upset by the thought that Ben will still be destroying his store ten years from then. While he was driving home he saw a shooting star that revealed to be a ship. The ship crashed into the the ground next to him and a mermaid-like alien crawled out of it. He saved the alien and the two of them quickly fell in love. Unfortunately, Sheelane needs to live in very deep water so they could only meet in every 5.22 years when she sheds her skin. Baumann asked Max to hide Sheelane's ship in a lake inside a mine. Five years prior Omniverse One year prior Ultimate Alien Ben as Big Chill accidentally froze Baumann's car while he was chasing a DNAlien. He tried to thaw it out but the car broke into pieces. Ultimate Alien Mr. Baumann was first seen in The Purge, when Ben and his team asked him if he knows anything about why aliens leave Earth. Mr. Baumann tells them that he has no idea, so Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Argit leave. They sneak up on him and it is then revealed that he has been hiding an alien family from the Forever Knights. He tells the gang that the Forever Knights have been attacking aliens on Earth. Omniverse Mr. Baumann returns in The More Things Change: Part 1, when Ben hears that aliens take pizzo from alien shops in Bellwood. He visits Mr. Baumann and tells him that he will protect the shop. Baumann refuses the offer saying that Ben ruins his shop everytime he is in it. Eventually, Ben manages to convince him to let him observe quietly. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and accidentally deals some damage. When the criminals arrive he paid them but thanks to Ben's intervention they planted a bomb to his store. Baumann hides while Bubble Helmet shoots lasers all over the place. He sits behind the food bar and repeatedly says that he knew it was going to happen. After a long fight, Rook and Ben defeat them and manage to explode the bomb somewhere else. From this point Mr. Baumann has a strong hatred against Ben. In Malefactor, he appeared in Ben's dream as one of the many fans of him. He made a cameo in The Frogs of War: Part 1. In The Frogs of War: Part 2, he was secretly part of the resistance. His store was a temporary headquarters, where Rook and Kevin collected weapons. He made a cameo in Something Zombozo This Way Comes, after everyone was changed back from being a Zombie Clown. In No Honor Among Bros, he was watching the Golden Fist Tournament. In Universe Vs. Tennyson, Mr. Baumann's truck was hijacked by Fistrick and Mr. Baumann was forced to drive around town with him. Even though Ben offered to help, Mr. Baumann said that only more harm will come from it. This was proven true as Mr. Baumann's truck was destroyed after being driven into the wall. Later, Mr. Baumann was summoned to the Galactic High Court where he was prosecuted by Starbeard. Mr. Baumann's thoughts were processed as he had history with Ben finding him to be a menace. When questioned by Chadzmuth about Ben being able to create another universe, Mr. Baumann said that Ben can only create destruction of his private property. Mr. Baumann was then teleported out of the court. In Clyde Five, he was walking by a Mr. Smoothy along with Pakmar when he heard Ben yelling "Ben Tennyson doesn't go around wrecking stuff". He and Pakmar both stared at him, insisting that the statement is not true. Future In The End of an Era, Mr. Baumann was present at Max Tennyson's retiring celebration along with his wife, Sheelane. Powers and Abilities Despite his advanced age and body structure, Baumann is surprisingly quick. He can climb walls and run fast enough to dodge attacks. Equipment Mr. Baumann posesses a suit which was made by Azmuth himself based on the robotic suit he used to have. The suit allows him to be underwater with his fiancée anytime he wants. While the suit was damaged, it still has a lot of helpful iterms built-in, such as a welder and pliers. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Purge'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) *''Malefactor'' (Ben's dream) *''Special Delivery'' (flashback and present) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (cameo) *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes '' (cameo) *''The Vengers'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' (cameo) *''Universe Vs. Tennyson'' *''Clyde Five'' (cameo) *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' (flashback and present) *''Fight at the Museum'' (cameo) *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (flashback) *''The End of an Era'' (future) Trivia *Apparently he had more off-screen run-ins with Ben when he mentions that every time Ben shows up, the store always ends up being trashed during a fight, or how Ben has constantly destroyed his car since he was 5 years old in their first meeting. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Mr. Baumann is based off of Mr. Whipple, a fictional supermarket manager featured in Charmin toilet paper commercials.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/358053772125044538 **Mr. Baumann actually likes Ben deep down, unlike Pakmar. *In No Watch Ben's timeline, Mr. Baumann has a grocery store for human customers. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Characters Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters